Kiss It Away
by OptimisticSquid
Summary: Young Thomas and Guy Man going on their first big tour should be what Guy Man is focusing on, but ever since Thomas brought up some painful yet amazing memories, he can't and Thomas has to fix his friend. Can also be found on my AO3 SailorPunkSenshi account
1. Sleeping With The Stars

Pre Chapter Chatter: Hello. :) This is my first Daft Punk fanfiction, so as you might see some things may not make sense and I apologize. I've been busy at work and college and being in a bit of some pain lately so my mind isn't where it naturally is. Thank you. I love you all. 3

"The boys said they wanted a new wardrobe. Something for easier breathing and some aeration holes and zippers."

"Where do they want the holes and zippers? Do they have any design pictures that i can use?"

"They asked just for a full body suit. Zippers in their lower regions, groin and what not."

"All right i will do my best. Merci, Bernard."

"Merci. Have them ready by next Friday, s'il vous plait"

A few months before:

"Guy Man?" Thomas stood in his clean and ironed suit. His helmet placed perfectly on his head and recently polished. His voice muffled slightly which helped his robot look.

"Oui?" Guy Man turned around in his chair at the mirror. He was adjusting an led in his helmet.

"Do I look alright?"

"Oui, you look very nice, though I am having an issue with your necktie." Guy Man stood up and walked to his close friend and business partner. "The colour, It is not complimenting you. It is too loose. Take it off."

Thomas removed his necktie. Guy Man reached for another one. He chose a purple one instead of the blue one previously worn. Guy Man leaned in to Thomas who was a bit taller than him. He draped the necktie under the collar and dragged his fingers along with the silky fabric. He formed it into a perfect necktie. Guy Man slipped it underneath Thomas's jacket and smoothed it down. He couldn't see Thomas's blush but Thomas could see his.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Merci, Guy Man. You look great yourself. Ah and look! We match now you silly goof."

Guy Man looked at his chest. He wore a silk purple bow tie. "Well, the best dressed always stick together." He was still very close to Thomas who didn't say a word until the stage manager opened the door.

"Vous allez être sur scène dans dix minutes. Pourquoi êtes-vous de perdre du temps en regardant comme si vous partagez des secrets?" She asked. Marie tapped her clipboard against the door to hurry the men. Guy Man put his helmet on and rushed after Thomas.

'Someday,' he thought to himself, 'we may indeed be together.'

"Ah my good man. We did amazing. You were spot on as you always are. I am oh so glad that we did include the song you added at last minute. It was the best thing that happened. So many cheers" Thomas hugged Guy Man tightly, letting him loose only after a struggle for breath.

"Merci, Thomas. Eh, Thomas, I was thinking about a thing. We should take some time off after our tour. We have been working so hard, too hard I believe and it will affect your sleep. I have seen you sick from too much work Thomas. I care too much about you to watch you suffer for art."

"Of course, Guy Man. Wonderful idea. We shall go yachting or watch a musical. Time to relax will be superb."

"Very well. Our next date is in three days. We shall sleep and we can rehearse tomorrow."

The men had one more concert in Luxemburg before leaving for Ravensburg. They had shared a private trailer during the day and at night they slept in the main bus.

"Thomas? Have you seen Thomas, Leo?"

"I am up here, Guy Man!" Thomas yelled from the top of the trailer. "I am observing the stars. Come join me."

Guy Man whined but walked to the ladder. He climbed the cold, wet bars to the top where Thomas was patting next to him.

"They are beautiful, excellent idea. Thomas, is this where you always go when I cant find you for breakfast?"

"Oui." Thomas said, flatly. "I've come up here every morning to watch the sunrise."

"Oh. May I join you tomorrow? I watch the sun rising from my bed right before I spill mon cafe."

"Of course! But do not bring your coffee up here, I will drink it on you." Thomas was making jokes with Guy Man.

The sky was turning orange and purple was the horizon behind them. The stars had been up for a while now. Guy Man noticed a small moving object in the sky.

"Oh, Thomas is that a shooting star?"

"Non, I think its a satellite. Or a space craft." Thomas looked at Guy Man who seemed a little disappointed. "But you know what, it might be a shooting star after all. Go on, make a wish."

Guy Man looked up at Thomas. "I don't want to. I have everything I want already. A great life and great people in it. Like you Thomas."

"Guy Man... That was sweet. Thank you." Thomas blushed and looked off. "I am - I am going to get my blanket. I was thinking I would sleep up here tonight. Would you care to join me?"

Guy Man had become warm. "You would not mind?"

"Of course not. Here, I will retrieve our blankets and pillows." Thomas slid down the ladder and into the trailer. Guy Man could hear him talking and laughing quickly to their manager and fall down while running out. He climbed the ladder carefully.

"I have only one blanket. It appears yours has been covered in some cafe." Thomas jokingly scolded Guy Man as he gave him the blanket. "We will share." Thomas removed his button up shirt and tossed it aside. A white t shirt remained on Thomas's dampened skin. His tie had been removed long ago, same with Guy Man's formal shirt. He crawled underneath the blanket with Guy Man.

Thomas shifted as close to Guy Man as he could without breaking the comfort. Guy Man was a much less timid man than most knew him as, but he still got nervous with most things. Thomas was okay with close contact, especially with a man he had grown up with since middle school. Growing up close gave them time to get to know each other. They had formed a great bond from their love of music and would play instruments at Thomas's house late into the sleep overs. Only a few years after college they had become pretty well known around their home country, then soon after they were doing concerts.

'Good night, Thomas.' Guy Man smiled. 'Sleep well.'

'You, too. Good night.' Thomas returned the smile and turned on his side, facing away from Guy Man.

Sometime through the night, guy man woke up. It was about three if he could guess. He was delusional at first, his bed was cold and hard and he didn't have a pillow. Guy man took a minute and remembered he was sleeping on the bus roof with Thomas. He couldn't see Thomas clearly but to his right was a black long mass. If he focused he could make out Thomas's features and differentiate him from the blanket, which Thomas ended up taking most of. Although guy man had less Thomas was lightly shaking. Guy man, in the rare times his compassion was seen as such, lifted the blanket and scooted in closer to Thomas to share warmth. He laid his arm over Thomas's back and their hands fell into each other. Thomas's hand was so cold and for a second guy man thought he felt Thomas squeeze guy his hand. He thought this absurd but it's not as if he would have taken his hand away. Guy man pushed his face against Thomas's back. He listened so intently to Thomas's breath, it was much slower than during the e day. He could faintly feel his heart, which was so calm and it rhythm was slow and melodic. Guy man's heart had slowed too, almost matching Thomas's. He was so comfortable up there with him. Everything was wonderful.


	2. Class Mates

Thomas had been lying awake for an hour now. He didn't sleep too badly but the cold was preventing him from enjoying his time. He was bored and decided to waste his time by counting in Spanish to the highest number he knew. He reached 214 when he heard guy man rustling. Thomas lightly chuckled when he heard guy man swear as he usually did waking up. Though Thomas was trying to fall back asleep, or at least fake it, he couldn't control his shaking. He felt cold air rush above him and he shuttered harshly. Warmth soon attached itself to him in the form of Guy Man. He could feel his body temperature to a regular degree and he also felt guy man's arm drape over him. Guy man's hand landed in his own and Thomas couldn't help but to hold it.

Guy man then shoved his face in Thomas's back which made Thomas's face feel hot. Thomas was in bliss but wanted nothing more than to share warmth with guy man. Inside. Under more blankets. Mot like a bed but it Were to be a bed then that would be fine.

Throughout the rest of the night Thomas and Guy Man would pretend to be sleeping, messily moving around each other. It was amusing to Thomas that guy man continued to deny his basic needs.

Of course Thomas had always loved his best friend, everyone loves their friends, but he never knew how much he really did until their senior year of high school. It was nothing really sexual, at first.

Once Guy Man fell down a staircase at high school. He was sobbing and not many people were around. Thomas had been behind him when he fell and immediately ran down almost tripping himself. Guy man had broken his arm and Thomas had called for someone to phone his mom. He had lunged into guy man and hadn't let go until his mom picked them up. Thomas insisted he stay in the back with guy man who was still sobbing. Thomas held his hand tightly, letting guy man squeeze it for relief. He pressed guy mans hand to his lips and delicately kissed it.

His injuries weren't as bad as they felt, one broken arm and a cracked toe.

A few weeks later:

After the shock of broken bones and avoiding staircases had gone down, Thomas had been approached by guy man and asked if he could meet him out behind the dead lavender fields behind his behind guy man's house. Thomas complied and after class and homework he rushed to his best friend's house and Paul, guy man's brother, pointed to the back. There was guy man, sitting in the grass, pushing a rock into the ground with a cigarette in his mouth. Thomas quietly walked over and sat down next to him.

'Hello, Guy Man.' Thomas cheerfully said.

'Bonjour, Thomas.' Guy Man lifted his legs to his chest. 'So you came, thanks."

'It wasn't an issue." Thomas almost questioned. Guy man, though not always the happiest looking was always pleasant to him. "but there seems to be one, what's wrong?"

'Fuck Thomas." Guy Man exhaled a deep smoky breath before taking another bit of toxin. Thomas wasn't the one of their duo to be so blunt. 'I – I don't know. I'm sorry that I've been so harsh to you lately."

'Well, you broke your bones, and had to skip some days. You deserve some angry moments.' he placed his arm on guy man's back. "how is your arm?" Thomas took a marker from his pocket and picked his friend's cast up. He found a spot where he hadn't drawn on yet. "Look, I made you a drummer, just like you've always wanted.'

"About that, w-why did you in your mom's car?" Guy Man took a second to smile at his new portrait. "Why did you kiss my hand?"

"Oh, oh because you were in pain and crying and that's what mon mere does when I always hurt myself. I wanted to remind you that I was there."

'Thank you, Thomas, but you were also petting my head and we were in your mom's car. I knew you were there." Guy Man smiled at him.

'Oh, well that's what people do for other for whom they care about."

They sat silent for a few minutes before Guy Man had ran out of cigarette and stood up to throw it out. He turned back to Thomas. 'Thank you again, for taking care of me. I don't really care about you kissing my hand. I just wanted to know."

Thomas chuckled softly. 'it was that or I kiss your forehead. I didn't think you'd like that.'

'I wouldn't have cared honestly, I would have just had the same question.'

'Oh?' Thomas looked up to Guy Man and stood up after hearing Guy Man's mom calling to them.

'Under certain conditions of course, like if I'm very sad or hurt.'

Thomas opened the door for them. 'So, how was your day?' Thomas bit his lip, selfishly hoping for 'oh not too great.'

'It was fine, I left history class because that man can not teach a damn thing.'

The young men continued to discuss class during dinner and well into the night.

In mathematics class the next day, Guy Man was in a much better mood. He was having normal conversations with Thomas again and Thomas was so happy to see his friend smile.

"So are you prepared for the test tomorrow? Guy man asked his friends, kicking a leaf out of the way. They had just gotten out of class for their lunch and had decided to go to the closest convenience store to buy a box of cigarettes and candies.

"Oui!' Thomas proudly stood taller. 'how about you?"

'I'm not going. I might skip all classes tomorrow.' guy man opened the door and let Thomas enter first.

'why not, buy man?'

'It's not fun like it used to be. Back when we we didn't worry about futures and adult things.'

'you'll be fine, I know you too well. You'll be perfectly fine.' Thomas said picking up the soda we was going to buy. He walked up to the counter, paying for it.

Guy man bought his cigarettes next and a soda as well. Outside guy man lit a cigarette up and let the smoke lazily follow him around.

'It's pretty easy for you to say. you're a popular man, Thomas, and you're intelligent. Oh my god, Thomas, you are so intelligent." Guy Man offered his cigarette to Thomas who took a long breath of it.

'Guy Man, you may not like learning in a confined room but that doesn't mean you're stupid like you always claim to be.' Thomas returned the cigarette to a melancholy Guy Man. 'Have I made you sad?'

'Oh, no, it's not you that has made me sad, I did it to myself" Guy Man inhaled his toxin when suddenly Thomas leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Guy man sucked in hard. Thomas, concerned, patted his back.

'T-Thomas!' guy man exclaimed, dropping his cigarette. He calmed his breathing and looked up at Thomas. 'Why -? Oh," guy man blushed, 'because I said if I was sad or hurt you could... kiss me.' Guy Man trailed off.

Thomas rubbed Guy Man's back, and got him a new cigarette to smoke feeling responsible for the first one. 'If I'm ever the same way, you can kiss my sadness away, no?'


	3. Flirting With A Dangerous Game

Ten months Later:

It was Thomas's 18th birthday. He had informed his good friends and closest cousins of where and when his plans were. They would all meet up at the club, then go back to Thomas's house.

"Bonjour, Pere Bangalter. Where is Thomas?' Guy Man asked when Thomas's father opened the door. He directed him upstairs. No one was there except for Thomas and his father. Guy Man slowly walked up the steps, avoiding flashbacks of school but this time Thomas wasn't next to him.

'Thomas? Can I come in?' Guy Man finally came to Thomas's bedroom door. He knocked on it softly, turning the knob but not pushing the door open.

'Oui, I'm just getting changed.' Guy Man heard Thomas's muffled shout.

Guy Man opened the door and found Thomas with his head and his arms tangled in the fabric.

'Here, let me help." Guy Man laughed and took Thomas out of the trap.

Thomas with his shirt correctly on and his hair a bit jumbled, exclaimed and hugged Guy Man tightly.

'Bonjour, Guy Man! I'm so happy you're here." They hugged tightly for a few good minutes.

'Bon Anniversaire Thomas.' Guy Man held out a box. Thomas thanked him and opened it. He was elated when he saw his gift, a shiny silver watch. He put it on with slight difficulty. It had already been set to the correct time.

'Oh, Guy Man. Merci! Come, let's go to the club. I know it's not what we're into but once won't hurt, right?'

Thomas grabbed Guy Man's hand and down to the club they went.

The people were louder than the music, the smell of alcohol was everywhere and one of Thomas's friends might have sneaked in ecstasy but if they did no one got hurt. Thomas and Guy Man stayed in the back watching everyone, talking of what they could. Guy Man took out a cigarette from the box in his pocket and offered it to Thomas who accepted it.

'You know, today wasn't too bad. I stayed home and watched television most of the day.' Guy Man shrugged. He had recently quit going to school and just lounged around his house and Thomas's most of the days now. "How was yours?"

'Mine was okay. Much better now. Classes were long and felt odd having you not be there.' Thomas was looking around, at his beautiful new watch, and watching their friends grind on the floor with mixed emotions of disgust and jealously. "I've had better." They had learned to avoid using phrases like 'had better' and 'not doing good' unless they wanted to have a friendly kiss on the face. Unfortunately Thomas hadn't thought before he spoke and realized this when he felt a smirk on his lips and looked down at Guy Man.

Guy Man swallowed loudly, flicking his cigarette against the wall. 'Would you say you're upset? Like you're a bit sad?' His view slowly jutted up to Thomas who kept his delicious smirk.

'I might be very upset. How are you, Guy Man?' Thomas lifted his cigarette to smoke it. He let the bad air slowly leave his mouth. He dropped his hand back to the wall.

Guy Man laughed a bit louder than he expected, and flicked away his cigarette. 'I'm feeling extremely sad, Thomas. Should we do something about that?'

Thomas lifted his side a bit, having to face Guy Man without being able to look away. Guy Man did the same, and the two ended up very close to each other. Guy Man looked up to his friend who licked his lower lip. He leaned up and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for rejection more than an actual kiss. No rejection came but the kiss did. Oh that kiss. That smoke flavoured yet soft lipped kiss that took over all sense of being. The kiss that invited a hand onto Thomas's cheek and one that skirted around Guy Man's waist. A kiss that enticed some deeper hidden need for lip biting and open mouth conversation without saying a word. The kiss that started so sweetly and ended in the bathroom.

After that they vowed to each other that they could never talk of any of it ever again; being sad or the broken bones or the dozens hickeys they left on each other. They fared pretty well for a few years until one morning after sleeping on the roof of their tour bus, Thomas decided he wanted to bring it up. Casually.

Thomas had finally fallen asleep and Guy Man, most likely, too. He woke up just moments before the sun rose and was only a little delirious. He sat up with Guy Man's face in his lap. Thomas placed his hand in Guy Man's hair and stroked it. It felt soft like it was freshly washed and was cold. He rustled it and exclaimed, 'Guy Man, wake up. You will miss the beautiful sunrise.'

'I'm too tired, watch it for me.' Guy Man nuzzled his face deeper into the blanket.

'Oh, was it not you that said they liked to also watch the sun rise as they Spill Their Coffee?' Thomas joked, letting his fingers trail Guy Man's jawline. 'Guy Man?'

Guy Man was getting only a little irritated, but sat up anyway. 'Oui, Thomas?'

'Do you remember that time you bro-?' Thomas was interrupted by their manager who called them down. 'Oh, I'll ask you later. Besides the sun is coming up.' Guy Man, still half asleep, dropped his head onto Thomas's shoulder.

'No, no.' Guy Man yawned. 'You can ask me now, what is it?'

Thomas purred a laugh. 'Hmm, no I'll ask later. Look now, oh my god it's amazing. It never stops being as perfect as the day before.'

'It certainly is beautiful.' Guy Man closed his eyes and wandered back to sleep for a few minutes with his best friend rubbing his back.

Thomas usually picked the most inopportune times to announce something important or even, well even talk to Guy Man. Their two managers and stage director had been inside the trailer and were all preparing their breakfasts and enjoying a relaxing morning. They were discussing good and bad memories from their younger years when Thomas and Guy Man entered.

'Oh, bonjour!' Everyone had welcomed the young men back in. They were damp and shivering and offered robes to keep from freezing.

Guy Man had poured himself coffee. He didn't alter it at all, he liked his coffee just as bitter as it was made. He joined Thomas who had leaned against the wall of the bus, sipping his own coffee. They joined in on the conversation the others were having.

'Oh, and do you remember when you sat-?' Rojer shouted at Edna who responded with a fit of giggles.

'Sat on the bee? Oui oui! That was great. I had to go to the doctor I was terrified.'

'Or what about you? When you jumped out of your bedroom window to meet up with your boyfriend?'

'That happened just twice! And I broke the same leg both times.'

'Hey, Guy Man.' Thomas laughed, assuming now was a great time to ask. 'Do you remember my 18th birthday?'

Guy Man stared off, trying to remember that party, then suddenly sputtered out what little coffee he had in his mouth. 'Oh, o-oui I remember now. We were all at the club and -.'

'And you were upset by something, I just can't recall what had made you so.' Thomas smirked behind his coffee cup. He was playing an invisible piano on his leg.

Guy Man nervously chuckled, everyone was curiously listening to them, trying to make it seem like they weren't interested in their conversation. 'Why are – I thought we had promised not to bring that up again, Thomas?' He quietly mentioned.

'Oui, but that was such a fun night and the dancing was the best.'

'We didn't dance.' Guy Man looked puzzled, also wondering what Thomas was thinking. He noticed everyone was now looking at just them.

'Well, when the others were dancing.' Thomas walked to the coffee machine to refill his mug and entered the back to change. 'Well I'm off to change, I think before rehearsing tonight we may all go out today? Shopping and cafe, yes?' Thomas clapped his hands together and nodded. There was agreement from everyone else and he entered the back room.

'What is Thomas talking about, Guy Man?'

'I – I think it's best we don't talk about it.' Guy Man sipped the rest of his coffee and pardoned himself to the back room. He didn't feel like bringing it up with Thomas though, and he hoped Thomas didn't bring it up again.


	4. Name Calling

Thomas pulled his sunglasses down to cover his eyes as the sun came through the clouds.

Guy Man sat down next to him, his glasses already on.

'Where'd the others go? They've been gone for a while now.' Thomas broke the silence.

'Hmm, I don't know.' Guy Man responded with bored monotone.

He hadn't talked much to Thomas since this morning and Thomas was getting worried. Had he really upset him?

'Listen, Guy Man I – oh here they come.' Thomas had never been more thankful for an interruption. 'Oh, and what were you three up to?'

'Our orders got mixed up and the bathrooms were full.' Edna responded first. 'We're all good now, though.'

'So for the rehearsal tonight I think we should do a full run through before we focus on specific songs. I'll do some reviewing with the background folks, Edna will speak with the security.' Everyone continued in on the conversation, adding different thoughts on how rehearsal could go. Thomas spoke up, asking if they could start with a middle song, 'just to mix it up'. Guy Man sighed loudly, standing up to walk away. Thomas followed him with his eyes, watching Guy Man hide inside the alley way with a thin trail of smoke behind him. Thomas groaned and mumbled to himself. 'I'll be right back.' He followed Guy Man to the alley. 'Guy Man, please. What is wrong?' Thomas had gotten close to irritated. He really had wanted to talk to Guy Man, man to man, about what had happened those years ago, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. It was fear of rejection and a mix of denial. Denial that Guy Man wouldn't still be interested at all.

'Nothing is wrong, the usual.' Guy Man furrowed his eye brows, his sunglasses dipping showing his thought clustered eyes. 'Jesus, Thomas! Could you be anymore like a concerned wife!' He stubbed his cigarette on the ground, relaxing his tone. 'I'm fine, really.'

Thomas put a hand to his friend's shoulders. 'I'm sorry.' He smiled down, tightening his grip for a moment before he let go. 'Come on back?'

Guy Man smiled back, silently agreeing. Thomas was always good with his words.

After lunch, and debating who would pay for what, they had all gone to a few boutiques. Edna had found what she'd wear to her cousin's wedding, and the two managers had decided on some good business casual jeans and ties. Thomas and Guy Man were having some trouble themselves.

'Thomas? What about this?' Guy Man came out of his room, a tight dark blue shirt on and uncomfortable looking jeans. He didn't seem convinced himself.

'Hmn. Non, I have to disagree. Those jeans don't do you justice.' Thomas emerged wearing a very revealing yet sophisticated pair of dark wash jeans and sweater. 'Neither does that shirt. May I suggest a white one?'

Guy Man mumbled to himself and walked hunched back into his room. Minutes later he came back out. He had a nicer fitting jean on and a white shirt. 'Is this better. Fashionista?'

Thomas actually giggled, nodding. 'Oui, you look much better. Your body is causing stars to blush.'

'Thomas...' Guy Man blushed, embarrassed as usual by his friends antics. He decided to buy the set, as well did Thomas.

The whole crew, just an hour before rehearsal had gathered together for a toast.

'A toast to the years to follow!' Cried out a slightly intoxicated Edna. 'And to the years that brought us here!'

'Cheers!'

Guy Man shouted out next . 'A toast to our best friends and families!'

'Cheers!'

Thomas followed. 'A toast to all our beautiful and dutiful first group of fans and our beautiful crew, but none more beautiful than my best friend, Guy Man. He always has been here for me, since we met and I know you always will be.' Thomas smiled so big, and with the little alcohol already in his system, decided it was best to hug Guy Man tightly and give him a kiss to the top of his head.

'Cheers!'

'God, you're so embarrassing, Thomas.' Guy Man laughed off his embarrassed. It was easier with a little alcohol.

The rehearsal went great as did clean up. The boys helped strip the stage so it wouldn't get damaged by the night rain. Guy Man ran off a bit too hurriedly, forgetting that he had promised Thomas he would record a little after rehearsal. Luckily, Thomas got to Guy Man and dragged him away before he got to his bed.

Guy man sat at the keyboard, silently brooding as usual. He started to play, pressing harshly on the keys. Thomas set his glasses on the top of his head. He sighed heavily, it was now or never.  
>'Guy Man, I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier today. I didn't mean to.'<p>

'Thomas, please.' guy man paused his tune for a moment. 'It's fine.'

'No, it's not because I upset you.' Thomas stood in front of the keyboard, forcing the conversation to continue. Guy man stood up to face Thomas out right.

'You know what's embarrassing, Thomas? Do you know what's upsetting? Having had such an odd affair with your best friend and then it stops! Feeling love and lust for him and then not minding the silence after all. I was fine for the past three years then suddenly you decide to to-.' Guy Man's voice became loud and full of emotion. '-to bring it up like I was some random girl! Do you know how many nights I had to cry through? How many lonely showers I've spent masturbating to an old memory? No! So do not assume that what you said the other day was what upset me.' Guy Man's cheeks were flushed and tears were filing out.

'Guy Man, if you had told me we could have talk-.'

'You fucking made me promise! I promised to never speak of it again. Were you embarrassed by it? By the hickeys? By the boys that almost caught us in the bathroom or because I was drunk a month later and – and practically molested you?'

'You think I didn't want to ever hold you like that again?' Thomas became emotional himself, slamming his hands on the backboard of the keyboard. 'That I never wanted to kiss you or make love to you! God, Guy Man. I made you promise because I was being stupid. I didn't think I would end up falling in love with you. I was afraid you'd stop loving me. I didn;t want the chance to lose you before you could even tell me you didn't want to be with me.' Thomas was crying himself. 'I am sorry, Guy Man! I am more sorry than I can say!'

The men stood silent, except for the heavy breathing of escaping tears. Thomas calmed himself. 'Guy Man, I'm – I'm sorry I shouted. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, ever. I hope you don't hate me more.'

'I don't hate you, Thomas.' Guy Man sighed, sitting back down. 'I love you, yes that love. I could never hate you.' He leaned into the keyboard, minding the keys, his face in his hands. Bearing his emotions to his best friend was never difficult to him, but he couldn't handle this one.

Thomas got his chair from the side and brought it back to where he just stood. He sat in it and leaned in to meet Guy Man. 'Hey, Guy Man.' He smiled, trying a different, but familiar approach. 'Guy – Guy Man. I have something I want to say. Please, look at me.'

Guy Man mumbled into his hands. 'What?' He looked up, his eyes glossy.

'Well, for one I meant it. You are beautiful and two, I love you in so many ways and in all the music you make.'

'You mean it?' Guy Man was close to a smile but it slowly sank. 'You'd better not be joking.'

Thomas reached out to grab one of Guy Man's hands. He pulled it away from his face. 'I promise you. I love you.'

Again there was a short silence. Guy man felt his face redden as Thomas continued to smile and watch him squirm in his seat.

'So, what do we do now?' Thomas asked. 'I mean we could go back to music, but I think there's some catching up we need to do. Would you mind if I just – just?'

Guy Man intertwined their fingers, holding onto the present. He wanted do just savor each second in the hopefully impossible possibility that this was happening. That he would wake up and be alone. 'Okay but just one kiss. We really need to work on our track.' Guy Man insisted as Thomas pulled Guy Man's hand to his face, rubbed it against his cheek. Guy man responded with moving said hand into Thomas's curls. He gently pulled Thomas closer. He was going to get what he craved for for so many nights. He felt Thomas's warm hand on his shoulder, his thumb massaging it. He was calming him, reminding him that is was all beginning again, a new stop and start. No more denying what was meant to stay. They held their foreheads together, noses touching.

'What if it's not the same- what if you?'

'Guy Man, it won't be the same. It will be better, so much better.' Thomas's words graced over Guy Man's lips, before they softly met after all this time. Tears fell from his eyes again, regretting having to the feel the need for that fucking promise. He wished he could take it back, but now he could. He could make up for it the best he can. Guy Man moaned against Thomas's mouth. He had forgotten how Thomas's lips could make his insides shake, but oh how Thomas was right. This was better by far. They were more experienced and a little more sober. They fumbled through, trying to remember how to please each other. With lips quivering and shaking breath, the men pulled back, their faces red and eyes sending out the last remaining tears. Thomas pulled Guy Man into a tight hug, not letting him go until well after Guy Man hugged back.

'I am sorry.' Thomas kissed Guy Man' cheek. Thomas cleared his throat, letting go fully of his friend. He pulled his chair back next to the keyboard.  
>Recording was much easier than it would have been had Thomas never spoke up. Letting go of so much pent up emotion let creative thought to flow freer. Of course small kisses and cheek to neck nuzzling couldn't be helped.<p>

They had decided to wrap up their work, Thomas shyly suggesting they sleep together. He had to backtrack, saying 'I - I mean just sleeping. I don't want to make you uncomfortable! I just want to hold you deep into the night.'

Guy Man couldn't resist Thomas's words, and instead of sleeping in the cold he got to see a different star tonight.


	5. Je veux te faire l'amour

'Thomas?' Guy Man looked over at his friend. 'I think... I'm ready.'

The last few weeks had been very busy. The tour finally ended last night and all day they had been finalizing preparations for the next official recordings. Every night Thomas had snuck Guy Man into his bed in the back room, just to talk and cuddle. To fall asleep into each other, feeling the over due heat. Both Thomas and Guy Man had desperately wanted something more but both were a bit nervous, and only were brave enough to touch each other over fabric.

'What?' Thomas rolled over, his voice full of sleep and curiosity. 'What did you say?' He sat up on his elbows.

'I'm – I want you. Je veux te faire l'amour.'

Thomas blinked twice. 'Oh. I thought you said that.'

'I mean if you're not comfortable yet I unders-.'

'Non! Non, I am. I very much am. Are You comfortable with this?'

'I just fucking said I'm ready, Thomas.'

'Well, yes.' Thomas laughed. 'I just want to make sure it's not somehow me pushing you to.'

'Non, I want to.' They was a silence as the two just looked at each other, a slight uncomfortable silence.

'Thomas!'

'Oui!'

Guy Man laughed and took Thomas's face in his head. 'I'd like to commence the love making if you don't mind.' He leaned over to Thomas giving him kisses to his neck and cheek. He let his fingers run through the beautiful curls as he gave Thomas a grand hickey just above his collar bone. Thomas moved his body over Guy Man, moaning softly with each lick. 'You seem... unhappy?' Guy Man stopped when he heard Thomas's unsettled moans. Pulling up to look straight at Thomas, he cocked his head truly seeing a concerning face.

'I am happy, Guy Man. I'm very happy to be with you, and – and to be doing this with you. But I wanted to take you out like a proper date.'

'Hmm, I have to disagree. There is no proper date.' Guy Man kissed Thomas. 'There is only the present, no regrets. Please continue to please me, won't you? He tugged at Thomas's sleeve, letting Thomas know it was time to shed the barriers.

Thomas sat up, stripped himself of his shirt and threw it into tomorrow's issues. He happily discarded Guy Man's as well. The two sat silent for a while, letting their chests get to know each other and kissing like young teenagers. Finally having had enough of giggles and young love, Guy Man pulled away from Thomas, removing his pajama pants. He was left with his now very tight underpants. Thomas took notice of Guy Man's growing impatience, and started to strip himself but Guy Man stopped him.

'Ah, actually. Thomas? Can you keep those on?' Guy Man blushed, biting his lip.

'I thought we were going to have sex?' Thomas face dropped with sadness. He was very cute this way. Guy Man smiled at him.

'I want you to keep them on while we do. It's a little embarrassing, but it's kind of a thing I'm into.' Guy Man sighed loudly. When he was on his own after agreeing to the promise, he had to make do with imagination. Very often would he be in the shower, imagining Thomas taking him from behind with all of his clothes on. He imagined that suddenly at the record story, Thomas would pull Guy Man's shorts down, and pull out his erection and fuck him silently in the back section. He would constantly imagine, while at the dinner table, himself sitting on Thomas, bouncing on him with a skirt on and no underwear. He would always think of Thomas, whispering '_You're very naughty, Guy Man, what if your mere could hear? What if Paul were to walk in and see you, bouncing on my dick like a whore?' _Guy Man would shutter and come where he was, whether it was in the shower or in his pants at the dinner table.

Thomas nodded without a word, only able to imagine what he had been missing out in that big brain of Guy Man's. 'Ok-Okay.' His previous lover didn't have any preferences to sex so this was a bit of a surprize, though not really when Thomas thought about it. Guy Man always did have a great sense of what he wanted. 'What you like us to do? How can I make your fantasies into reality?'

Guy Man crawled off the bed, reaching out to Thomas. 'Come – come here.' Thomas followed. 'First we have to prepare better.' He nodded to Thomas, getting his lubrication out of his knapsack. He slid his underwear off, bearing all for his friend.

'Jeesus, Guy Man.' Thomas blushed, looking away. He was glad it wasn't him to be fucked first. Guy Man was what he could only describe as well endowed. 'Wow.' Guy Man laughed, happily ripped the plastic lining off of it. 'If we're going to do Your fantasy, at least cater to one of my own desires?' Guy Man nodded with the face of an eager child. 'I want you to finger yourself.'

Guy Man licked his lips, thinking to himself. He opened the foil lining off and spread the purple liquid onto his palm and fingers. He laid back on the bed, spreading his legs toward Thomas who was busy preparing his own body. Thomas had slipped his hand into his pants, stroking himself until Guy Man was properly polished. Guy Man took his erection in one hand and moved the other to penetrate himself. He held in a breath as he pushed the first finger in, his chest collapsing from the new feeling, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long while.

'No, no don't force yourself not to breathe. Relax, Guy Man.' Thomas leaned down, petting Guy Man's face. Guy Man leaned into the touch, relaxing around his finger. He pushed his muscles to contract, the feeling pullling his finger farther in. He pulled out, trying two fingers now.

'Thomas, please?' Guy Man pleaded to his friend who's eyes had blackened with ecstasy. He had pulled his erection through the hole of his pajama pants, a very attractive scene to Guy Man.

'Non, touch yourself. It'll feel better.'

Guy Man did as he was told. He dragged his fingers up his length, stopping at his slit. He swirled his finger tip around it and softly pressing into it.

'Good lord, Guy Man. You are a beautiful sight.' He tightened the grip on himself, moaning at the thought of how hard we would make Guy Man scream. 'Okay, okay. You can stop now. It's my turn.'

Guy Man removed his fingers slowly, sitting up when finished. 'I'd like to lie on my stomach.'

'That's fine.' Thomas nodded as Guy Man did so. He took the lubrication from the bed and coated himself slick. 'Just breathe, and tell me how you feel.' Thomas took hold of Guy Man's bare ass, massaging the muscle, almost brave enough to spank. He'd save that for another fantasy. He breathed in heavily and directed himself to just press in and stop there for a second. He eased in, trying his hardest to ignore the painful groans from Guy Man. 'Guy Man, my sweet, I know it's hurts, you can tell me to stop anytime you need me to, yes?' Thomas squeezed a bit more lubrication onto his penis, massaging it around.

Guy Man nodded, pushing back to help Thomas. His groans of pain subsided when Thomas finally got his length deep inside. They let each other settle before Thomas took Guy Man's shoulders and set a steady pace.

'Okay, okay yes. A little faster!' Guy Man smiled through the mix of pain and pleasure. Thomas complied, gripping harder onto his shoulders for leverage.

'Harder? Or is this fine?' Thomas kissed Guy Man's neck, giving him all the reins this time.

'Non, this is perfect, merci.' Guy Man leaned his head back with pleasure, obviously having his nerves hit in the right way. He pushed back onto Thomas earning an excited moan from him. The feeling of fabric was like some sin to him, an unapproved style of sex he always wanted. He could sense Thomas's body, but couldn't feel it. He wondered if anyone else truly understood his desire. There was an amazing feeling but Guy Man wanted to twist his fantasy around. 'Thomas, could you put your shirt on, and removed what you have on now?'

Thomas pulled out, giving Guy Man a tender smack to his needy ass. He chuckled as Guy Man tightened himself from the pain. He pulled his shirt back onto his torso and removed his pants and underwear. 'Would you like your shirt?'

Guy Man hadn't thought of that, surprisingly. 'Oui, okay.' He leaned up, catching the shirt thrown to him. He put his shirt back on in time to be attacked by Thomas.

'Okay, we tried it your way, but now I want to look at you. I want to see your face you orgasm with my name on your tongue.' Thomas left kisses on Guy Man's jaw and neck. 'I want you to see mine.' A kiss and lick on each nipple. 'I want you to writhe underneath me, your legs in the air with no dignity.' He was becoming too hard. Thomas quick put his erection back to Guy Man's entrance.

'But, I'm nervous about that.' Guy Man whined, giggling at the kisses and licks.

'You'll be fine, my love. You have the most beautiful body and mind I have ever experienced.'


End file.
